Employees of an organization often need to share access to files, whether they are working locally (e.g., inside a firewall of the organization) or remotely (e.g., outside the firewall). Additionally, employees of the organization may need to share access to such files, which may otherwise be intended to remain private to the organization, outside the organization (e.g., with employees of other organizations). With existing data collaboration tools, it may be difficult for an organization to control such file sharing such that security policies of the organization are not compromised.